Pretty Cures
thumb|298px Pretty Cure (プリキュア, Purikyua) ist das Hauptwort, das in der Serie verwendet wird, um eine Gruppe von Mädchen zu beschreiben, die sich in legendäre Kriegerinnen verwandeln können. Es wurde anfänglich als Hauptname der ersten Staffel verwendet. Aber alle anderen Staffel enthalten es ebenfalls. Und jede Staffel hat dazu noch eigene Themes. In jeder Staffel, kommt eine Legende von legendären Kriegern, die dann kommen und die Welt beschützen, wenn es nötig wird die "Invasion" der Schatten zu stoppen. Diese kleinen, Maskottchen Kreaturen, aus anderen Welten, werden gebraucht um den Auserwählten ihre Rolle als Pretty Cure dar zubringen. Das eigentliche Konzept von Pretty Cure waren zwei Mädchen die zusammen sein müssen um sich verwandeln zu können oder attacken einsetzten zu können. Futari wa Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure(ふたりはプリキュア, Futari wa purikyua) ist die aller erste Staffel der Serie. Sie beinhaltet die Original Idee von Pretty Cure. Die beiden Hauptfiguren müssen beieinander sein, Händchen halten und verständnis für den anderen haben, um sich verwandeln zu können oder attacken einsetzen zu können. Wenn ihre Beziehung im schwanken ist, dann spaltet sich ihre "Kampf Kraft" und sie sind nicht in der Lage, attacken einzusetzen. Dies ist für sie eine Schwachstelle. Wenn immer sie harmonieren, kommt ihre Kraft zurück. Zur Verwandlung brauchen die Mädchen ihre Card Communes und die Queen Cards. Die Hauptcharaktere der Staffel sind: *Misumi Nagisa(美墨 なぎさ, Misumi Nagisa) / Cure Black (キュアブラック, Kyua Burakku) **Die Anführerin der beiden und die stärkere von beiden. *Honoka Yukishiro (雪城 ほのか, Yukishiro Honoka) / Cure White (キュアホワイト, Kyua Howaito) **Nicht so stark wie Cure Black, aber sie ist schneller. Verwandlungs Spruch japanisch Nagisa & Honoka: デュアル・オーロラ・ウェイヴ！ Cure Black: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Cure White: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure White: 闇の力のしもべ達よ！ Cure Black: とっととお家に帰りなさい！ Romanization Nagisa & Honoka: Duaru oorora weibu! Cure Black: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Burakku! Cure White: Hikari no shisha, Kyua Howaito! Both: Futari wa purikyua! Cure White: Yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo! Cure Black: Tottoto ouchi ni kaerinasai! Übersetzung Nagisa & Honoka: Magisches Farbenspiel! Cure Black: Beschützerin des Lichts, Cure Black! Cure White: Beschützerin des Lichts, Cure White! Beide: Zusammen sind wir Pretty Cure! Cure White: Diner der Dunklen Macht! Cure Black: Kehre dorthin zurück, wo du her kamst! English Dub Nagisa & Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave! Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Cure Black: ...Return to the abyss where you belong! Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (ふたりはプリキュア Max Heart, Futari wa purikyua Max Heart) ist ein seqeul zur Original Staffel. Ein neuer Charakter wurde hinzugefügt, jedoch müssen Black und White weiterhin zusammen sein, um attacken einsetzten zu können oder sich zu verwandeln. Zur verwandlung benötigen Nagisa und Honoka ihr Heartful Communes und ihre Queen Cards. Hikari benötigt ihr Touch Commune. Das sequel enthält das Konzept einer non-Cure, die Pretty Cure ähnliche Verwandlungen und natürlich auch Kräfte erreichen kann. Der neue Charakter ist: *'Kujou Hikari' (九条 ひかり, Kujou Hikari?) / Shiny Luminous (シャイニールミナス, Shainii Ruminasu?) Hikari ist "das Leben" der Queen. Sie ist keine Pretty Cure per se. Luminous ist sehr stark im Kämpfen und den anderen beiden Cures Rückendeckung geben. Verwandlungs Spruch japanisch Hikari: ルミナス！シャイニング・ストリーム！ Shiny Luminous: 輝く命、シャイニールミナス！ Shiny Luminous: 光の心と光の意志、総てをひとつにするために！ Romanization Hikari: Ruminasu! Shainingu sutoriimu! Shiny Luminous: Kagayaku inochi, Shainii Ruminasu! Shiny Luminous: Hikari no kokoro to hikari no ishi, subete wo hitotsu ni suru tame ni! Übersetzung Hikari: Luminous, Shining Stream! Shiny Luminous: Strahlendes Leben, Shiny Luminous! Shiny Luminous: Des Lichts Herz und der Wille des Lichts, für den Willen zur Vereinigung aller als einer! Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star ist der erste spin-off zur Original Serie. Obwohl diese Staffel immer noch das Original Konzept beinhaltet, wurde vieles aber auch verändert. In der Staffel, werden die Wesen aus anderen Welten; Spirits genannt und die Cures bekommen ihre Kräfte von spirituellen Kräften, die diese Spirits in der Menschen Welt "gesammelt" haben. Das Konzept der Staffel, basiert auf das japanische Idiom "Blumen, Vögel, Wind, Mond" (花鳥風月, kachoufuugetsu = Schönheiten der Natur). Wie auch im Original, müssen die Mädchen beeinander sein um sich verwandeln zu können oder Attacken einzusetzten. Jedoch, anders als im Original, sind die Mädchen in der Lage eine zweite Pretty Cure Form zu bekommen, sie können sich aber auch noch in die erste Form verwandeln. Um sich zu verwandeln brauchen die Cures ihre Mix Communes. Die Hauptfiguren dieser Staffel sind: *'Hyuuga Saki' (日向 咲, Hyuuga Saki) / Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム, Kyua Buruumu) / Cure Bright (キュアブライト, Kyua Buraito) Sakis Persönlichkeit ähneld der von Nagisa. Außerdem ist sie die Anführerin des Duos. Sie ist sowohl mit der Kraft der Erde; den Blumen, als auch mit der Kraft des Mondes; dem Licht, gesegnet. *'Mishou Mai' (美翔 舞, Mishou Mai) / Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット, Kyua Iiguretto) / Cure Windy (キュアウィンディ, Kyua Windi) Mai ist eher die ruhige und elegante, des Duos. Sie ist sowohl mit der Kraft des Himmels; den Vögeln, als auch mit der Kraft des Windes gesegnet. *'Kiryuu Michiru' (霧生 満, Kiryuu Michiru) Michiru ist anfangs ein Gegner der Pretty Cures, die aber im laufe der Serie auf die Seite der Cures wechselt. *'Kiryuu Kaoru' (霧生 薫, Kiryuu Kaoru) Kaoru ist anfangs ein Gegner der Pretty Cures, die aber im laufe der Serie auf die Seite der Cures wechselt. Verwandlungs Spruch japanisch Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: 花開け大地に！ Mai: 羽ばたけ空に！ Cure Bloom: 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Cure Egret: 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Egret: 聖なる泉を汚す者よ！ Cure Bloom: アコギな真似はお止めなさい！ Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: 未来を照らし！ Mai: 勇気を運べ！ Cure Bright: 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ Cure Windy: 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Windy:聖なる泉を汚す者よ！ Cure Bright: アコギな真似はお止めなさい！ Romanization Saki & Mai: Duaru supirichuaru pawaa! Saki: Hana hirake daichi ni! Mai: Habatake sora ni! Cure Bloom: Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Buruumu! Cure Egret: Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Iiguretto! Both: Futari wa purikyua! Cure Egret: Seinaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo! Cure Bloom: Akogi na mane wa oyamenasai! Saki & Mai: Duaru supirichuaru pawaa! Saki: Mirai wo terashi! Mai: Yuuki wo hakobe! Cure Bright: Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyua Buraito! Cure Windy: Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Windi! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Windy: Seinaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo! Cure Bloom: Akogi na mane wa oyamenasai! Übersetzung Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Saki: Blühen Blumen auf Erden Mai: Schweben in den Himmel. Cure Bloom: Die golden Strahlende Blume, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: Der silber glänzende Flügel, Cure Egret! Both: Zusammen sind wir Pretty Cure! Cure Egret: Ihr, die ihr die Heiligen Fountains entweihten! Cure Bloom: Stoppt euer grausames Verhalten! Saki & Mai: Dual Spiritual Power! Saki: Der Zukunf lichtspendend! Mai: Den Mut schwingend! Cure Bright: Der volle Mond am Himmel, Cure Bright! Cure Windy: Der duft des Windes über der Erde, Cure Windy! Both: Zusammen sind wir Pretty Cure! Cure Windy: Ihr, die ihr die Heiligen Fountains entweihten! Cure Bright: Stoppt euer grausames Verhalten! Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ist die erste Pretty Cure Staffel, die von dem eigentlichen Konzept abweichen. Außerdem verstoßen sie gegen das eigentliche Konzept eines Pretty Cure Dous. In der Staffel, sind insgesamt 5 Cures vorhanden. Anders als in den vorherigen Staffeln müssen die Cures nicht beieinander sein um sich verwandeln zu können oder attacken einzusetzen. Und sie brauchen auch die Maskottchen nicht zum verwandeln. Ein neues Konzept wurde in diese Staffel, das sich die Maskottchen in Menschen verwandeln können, eingebracht. Dieses Konzept wurde in nachfolgenden Staffeln ebenfalls eingebracht. Auch das Outfit der Cures hat sich verändert. Die Outfits der Cures ähneln sich viel mehr als in den anderen Staffeln auch das Thema er Staffel, Schmetterlinge, wurde mit eingebaut. Um sich zu verwandeln benötigen die Cures ihre Pinky Catch. Verwandlungsspruch japanisch Alle Cures: プリキュア・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Dream: 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Cure Rouge: 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Cure Lemonade: 弾けるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Cure Mint: 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Cure Aqua: 知性の青き泉、キュアアクア！ Cure Dream: 希望の力と Alle Cures: 未来の光 Alle Cures: 華麗に羽ばたく5つの心 Alle Cures: Yes！プリキュア5！ Dark Dream: そ、私は貴方。 Koji & Natsu: ココナッツ・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Coco: シュクリームは大好き、キュアココ！ Cure Nuts: 安らぎの豆大福、キュアナッツ！ Beide: ふたりはココナッツ！ Romanization All: Purikyua metamorufooze! Cure Dream: Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua Doriimu! Cure Rouge: Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyua Ruuju! Cure Lemonade: Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remoneedo! Cure Mint: Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto! Cure Aqua: Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyua Akua! Cure Dream: Kibou no chikara to All: Mirai no hikari All: Karei ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro All: Yes! Purikyua 5! Dark Dream: So, watashi wa anata. Koji & Natsu: Kokonattsu metamorufooze! Cure Coco: Shukurimu wa daisuki, Kyua Koko! Cure Nuts: Yasuragi no mamedaifuku, Kyua Nattsu! Both: Futari wa Kokonattsu! Übersetzung All: Pretty Cure Metamorphose! Cure Dream: Die Kraft der Hoffnung, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: Die rote Flamme der Leidenschaft, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: Das Aroma einer zerplatzenden Zitrone, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: Die grüne Erde der Ruhe, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: Der blaue Quell der Itelligenz, Cure Aqua! Cure Dream: Mit der Kraft von Hoffnung All: Und des Lichts der Zukunft All: Unsere fünf Herzen sollen im Glanz aufsteigen! All: Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Dark Dream: Ganz richtig, ich bin du. Koji & Natsu: Coconuts Metamorphose! Cure Coco: Ich liebe creampuffs, Cure Coco! Cure Nuts: Sweet Bean Rice Cakes der Ruhe, Cure Nuts! Both: Wir sind Coconuts! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (Yes！プリキュア5Go Go！, Yes! Purikyua 5 Go Go!) ist ein sequel zur vorherigen Staffel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Ein neues Mitglied wurde in das Team eingeführt. Und die schon vorhandenden Cures haben ein power up erhalten. Das Thema dieser Staffel sind Rosen. Um sich zu verwandeln, benötigen die 5 Cures ihr CureMo. Und Milk benötigt ihre Milky Palette. Außerdem muss sie ein Mensch, Kurumi, sein. Wie in der vorherigen Staffel, erhält Milk die Kraft sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Milky Rose hat einen ähnlichen Spruch, wie die Cures aus Fresh Pretty Cure! Die neue Figur in dieser Staffel ist: *'Milk' (ミルク, Miruku) / Mimino Kurumi (美々野 くるみ, Mimino Kurumi) / Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ, Miruki Roozu) Eine der Maskottchen der vorherigen Staffel, sie ist keine Pretty Cure per se. Ihr Kraft ist die mysteriöse blaue Rose der Wunder. Passend zu Pretty Cures roten Rose der Hoffnung. Verwandlungs Spruch japanisch Kurumi: スカイローズ・トランスレイト！ Milky Rose: 青いバラは秘密のしるし！ミルキィローズ！ Romanization Kurumi: Sukairoozu toransureito! Milky Rose: Aoi bara wa himitsu no shirushi! Miruki roozu! Übersetzung Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Milky Rose: Die Blaue Rose ist das Symbol der Geheimnisse! Milky Rose! Fresh Pretty Cure! Kategorie:Cures